Gnart's Log
This page lists all entries in Gnart's log. Leaving Suvia I’m sad to leave Suvia behind. A funny statement coming from a hogbunny, I know. We often reminisce about our wonderful Lango Forest. I suspect it’s not leaving the bustling streets, the plumes and scents and loud merchants that makes me wistful, but the books and knowledge of the Great Archive that I will be away from for quite some time. Lady Lumia did promise it would be a swift mission, that I would return to Suvia shortly... but something in my belly tells me otherwise. And I don’t mean the rumblings. Across the Desert I was told it would be nice and cool up here in the dirigible. Now the Captain’s laughing at me, telling me that’s only for the high-fliers, not the "sand-carvers" as he calls these low-flying airships. I’m down to my last bottle of water, and still all I see is the great Burning Desert stretching out in front of us, on both sides and behind us. I regret not taking the coastal route. On second thought, I even regret coming. The High Owl could have sent someone else instead. I’m no traveler, no adventurer. I belong by the candlelight and dusty books. Zaber I’ve finally reached Zaber. So much fascinating history seeping out from the sand and walls of this old town. I must remember to study the Old Well before I return to Suvia. I don’t regret leaving Suvia anymore, but I’m still thirsty. Now, only to find this Olia Alagbato woman. A Stray Owl, Lady Lumia claimed... wonder if I’ll ever hear why. Hopefully Olia herself will be pleasant and chatty as we return to Suvia. Towards Ramoo No sign of Olia Alagbato here in Zaber, but I’ve run into a gentleman named Amon, a desert scavenger, who intends to learn about an ancient disk artifact. I convinced him to go to the Great Archive back in Suvia, at the House of the Owl Tide, where he can get answers, and hopefully it can be displayed to the public. I’ll be assisting him, after he has helped me locate Miss Alagbato. A fine arrangement, I feel. The Owl Tide Scholar here in Zaber had heard she was headed to Ramoo, the swamplands, so that’s where we’re headed. Olia Alagbato After venturing into the stinking swamplands of Ramoo, and into trouble, I might add, we stumbled on Olia Alagbato. Or rather, she came to our rescue, despite what Amon might claim. I intended to deliver my message from the High Owl to Miss Alagbato, but first, she insisted upon coming to the aid of some custodian. I had no say in it, as usual, but Amon and I will help Olia deal with the threat to the custodian. Then I can deliver my message. As much as I’m curious to meet this person—custodian of what?—it all sounds awfully dangerous. PS: Miss Alagbato does not appear to be chatty or pleasant, unfortunately. Frogboy A band of droogos, led by the drooh-chief Varlük, had seized the sunken villa because of the majestic Frogmire tree inside. An amri spring! I have never seen one before, only read about them, how they supposedly stretch up to the surface all the way from the core of Umbra. The custodian, a strange fella called Frogboy (no, I do not jest) was luckily unharmed. He is not a true Onurasi, though... Strange little boy. Olia suspects Varlük was paid to disregard the treaty the droogos have with the Onurasi frogfolks about Frogmire, but we don’t know why. Uncle Benjo Missing Benjo, Amon’s uncle, was missing when we returned to Zaber, supposedly taken by soldiers from the House of the Great Wave. I’m baffled to learn they have come all the way here... for what? To incarcerate an innocent hammerhead? This must be a misunderstanding. I truly hope this incident does not have anything to do with the Owl Tide mission and me coming here. The General’s Daughter We discovered a Suvian aircraft had crashed in the Zabirum Temple ruins. The pilot, who luckily survived, is none other than General Bran Lavender’s daughter, Ivory Lavender of the Great Wave. Amon and Olia are suspicious, thinking lve’s presence here is connected to Benjo’s abduction. I am not so certain, as she seems genuine when saying she knows nothing about it. So strange to meet a person you have heard so many rumors about and find that she is very different to what the word claims. Much more human. Unfortunately, Ive has lost her co-pilot and best friend, a woman named Taika, who she believes went to get help after she hauled Ive from the wreckage. The General’s daughter has joined us and we will now be looking for both Benjo and Taika as we make our way down to the desert and towards Suvia. The Nadirian Cult Some odd Nadirian approached us, a woman who knew Amon’s name. She was after the ancient disk artifact that Amon intends to bring to the Great Archive and the Owl Tide. When Amon, rightly so, refused, she attacked us. The woman got away. Amon suspects she was the one that took Benjo, because they must have thought he had the disk. That doesn’t explain why the people in Zaber claim it was Great Wave soldiers. Something iffy is going on... I have a feeling we’ll meet that woman again. Aderyn and the Cult We stumbled upon the mysterious woman again. Aderyn is her name. She was waiting for us in Scrollroad, but her attempt to take the artifact from Amon once again failed. Who are these Nadirians, I wonder, and what do they want with a disk found in a Zabirum temple ruin? Back in Suvia I will surely chuckle to myself when revisiting this entry. Here I am, back in Suvia, and I have never been happier to step back into the city with its smell of sewage in the air and the tinge of rust everywhere one looks in the canals. (I will always cherish the House of the Owl Tide, though.) We haven’t found Amon’s uncle yet, but I have a feeling we’re close. Ive suspects that the cult and Aderyn are somehow involved with the Great Wave guards... We must report to both the General and the High Owl, as this whole ordeal seems to have been triggered by the machine that vanished. The High Owl We finally arrived back at the Nest, the House of the Owl Tide, and despite Olia being a bit flippant about leaving us in the desert, it was nice to join her again. The High Owl was calm, but I could see she was worried when she learned our story about Amon’s artefact, the Aderyn woman and the cult and their connection with the Great Wave, especially since General Bran Lavender is away on a diplomatic mission to Anu. Finding PAT The hidden tunnel we discovered in the Great Archive led us down to the subcity canals and into a warehouse. There, a Great Wave guard and Aderyn were watching over the machine, confirming our suspicions that Aderyn and her cult have inﬁltrated or are somehow working with the Great Wave. The machine was alive (!) and we broke it since we had to fight it. I get sweaty palms just writing this. Here we are on a secret mission from the High Owl of the Nest to retrieve a mysterious machine... and we break it! Luckily, with Amon’s strange device, we managed to repair and activate the machine again. Its name is PAT, or so it says. A sentient being, full of life, and a lot of strange sounds. I cannot wait to return to Lady Lumia and show her. The Nanuch Order We didn’t learn much about PAT, but at least the High Owl is pleased we managed to activate him. She believes we’ll learn more about the machine by letting it travel with us. I have to say he’s an amusing chap, this PAT. I wonder what he’s seen... where he comes from. Lady Lumia has discovered what the cult that stalks us is named: the Nanuch Order. A clandestine group out of Anu in Nadir who spawned from the Idolis Monks. Why they would want the ancient disk that Amon found, the High Owl does not quite know, though. Whatever it is, the cult is working within the House of the Great Wave, with Commander Locke. Whatever their end goal, Lumia fears the worst. To get to Locke and stop them we must win the Festival of Magic tournament. If only it was a history quiz and not a battle tournament... An Engineer? The final tournament round remains a haze. Some terrible warrior was summoned and defeated us. We all woke up in the care of the High Owl in the Nest. Aderyn and the cult and Ichabo Locke manage to take Amon’s disk, what they called an Earthlock. Lady Lumia has discovered that Amon is likely a descendant of the mysterious Engineers and the disk and his wristband Attractor are mentioned in the old manuscripts, the old fables of the Valvurs. Lumia fears the worst! That Aderyn and the cult, through the Great Wave, intend to conquer Suvia. We must find Commander Locke and Aderyn and stop them. PAT, who was stolen by the cult, has mentioned a place called Railwind. We must check out the Archive to learn where or what Railwind is. The High Owl also intends to craft a talent for us that will help us in the fight against the cult. We just have to acquire the rare ingredients first. Railwind With the help of Tilda, we have uncovered what Railwind is. Ryl is an ancient name for the Konkylian Plains, thus Railwind must be the Konkylian Station out in the Plains, part of the Underwater Mile. rumors say the old tunnel system leads into the Night, into Nadir. As much as Nadir fascinates me, I am not looking forward to chasing the cult into the Darkness. What foulness might await us there, I do not know, but we must stop them. I pray we find Uncle Benjo along the way. Poor Amon... The Prima Materials Tilda... If it weren’t for my love back on Lango, I suspect I could ask her to a book reading. I shouldn’t write this, yet it’s been so long since I had a letter from Lango now... Anyway, Tilda told us where to look for the materials to bring Lumia for the Lÿs Aegis Talent. According to an old alchemical text the Ur-Soil is somewhere in Ramoo, the Proto-Fire is in the Burning Desert, the Amri-Electron out in the Konkylian Plains, and lastly the Arche-Ice is likely in Nadir. There was, supposedly, something guarding these prima materials... I hope that was just a metaphor in the old text. The Black Night Aderyn told us to find the Anvasuu Mines. From what little I remember from books, this place is frozen with history, and the Mines particularly so. No trace of Uncle Benjo yet, but there is a part of me that remains positive, despite the howling cold tugging at my ears. The Anvasuu Mines The Mines are as unwelcoming as I feared. Already here near the entrance we witness many hard moonruns of labor to excavate the site. The Nanuch Order sure has been busy. Olia seems fearless, yet I fear what horrors await... The Valvur Ichabo and his ominous warrior awaited us as we entered Anvasuu. While Ichabo slipped through a mysterious gateway, we dealt with the warrior... No ordinary creature. We defeated him. Bryn, he said his name was, and he claimed he’s a Drone Valvur! A Valvur, from the fabled civilization before the Deadly Halt! I have a million questions burning, but Bryn begged us to stop Ichabo. The fool is bent on waking a Grand Valvur—whatever that may mean!?—named Maàto. Bryn said it’ll be the end of our world as we know it. I do not want to find out how... We must charge after Ichabo and stop him. The Prison The gateway into the deeper parts of the Mines is not working. Bryn claimed he can recharge it by using leaked amri. Surely that must be hazardous, and I’d like to protest, but there’s something in Bryn’s voice... Back here, in what looks to be something akin to a prison, Bryn claimed there’s amri down in the bowels. With all these cells, I cross fingers and cloves Benjo is here... and alive. Uncle Benjo! Uncle Benjo is alive! Thank Lÿs! As much as it pleases me to see him, noticing the burden lifted off Amon’s shoulders is perhaps more wonderful to behold. Yet though our spirits are lifted, the moment is still dire. Bryn stood in the leaked amri... Watching him soak up the mysterious force... Terrifying and fascinating! I believe I’ve seen everything now. The Valvur—(Valvur... I still cannot quite fathom it)—is ready to activate the gateway for us so we can follow Ichabo. We have no time to lose. Halls of Karba I had, with all my heart, hoped Bryn would join us to stop Ichabo as we entered the depths of the Anvasuu Mines. But the Drone Valvur was too weak, too spent. He and Benjo will help the other prisoners while we creep through these halls in search of the wicked commander. The Halls of Karba...